RWBY Rampage
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: RWBY Parody based on the first trailer of the Rampage 2018 trailer with the movie based on Midway's smash-and-hit, city-busting monster game titled, "Rampage". Several apex predators have been mutated by a mysterious substance that have turned them into giant monsters. Yang must not only save Remnant from global destruction, but rescue one of the monsters that was once her "son."


_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & RoosterTeeth_

 _Rampage © Midway, Warner Bros. & New Line Cinema_

 **A/N: No existing Rampage category either as its own regular Fanfiction entry entity. Hence why it will have to appear as a RWBY entry story.**

* * *

(Scene shot of Vale and the bay in the evening day was shown.)

Unknown Voice: It's weird.

(The next shows a family of gorillas trekking through a jungle somewhere in Vacuo)

Unknown Voice: I thought you'd never hang out with wild animals. What changed that?

An older and mature Yang Xiao Long was wearing glasses, which partially concealed a scar on her right eye and wearing her Volume 5 outfit while driving a jeep apparently with someone.

Yang: Well… animals have their own charm and just as badass as any Huntsman.

(Yang Xiao Long was leading and protecting a group of tourists with her Ember Celica. Her right arm was revealed being a yellow and black cybernetic prosthetic arm built with her right Ember Celica gauntlet, including the right gauntlet's shifting golden plates.)

(A huge scarred, lone silverback gorilla with a reddish-brown head crest in contrast with his black furred body and emerged from the jungle-like undergrowth.)

Yang: I rescued George when he was a baby when his family was killed by poachers.

"I couldn't leave George when he was that traumatized. I love him like he's my own son." Yang said to an older Lie Ren as he was around the same age as her and bore a diagonal scar across his nose bridge.

(George reached out with his right hand wide open. Yang grabbed it with her cyborg arm and the two pulled each other into a hug like that of mother and son.)

Ren: He certainly loves you.

* * *

 **MADE BY ROOSTERTEETH, WARNER BROS. AND NEW LINE CINEMA.**

* * *

Yang: Last night…

(Something blazing crashed through the canopy startling George in the middle of the night. The mysterious object landed and created a smoking crater in the forest floor.)

Yang: George was 8 feet, weighing at 700 pounds.

(George cautiously crept to the crater and looked down to see a mysterious canister of sorts.)

(Then that canister sprayed a burst of green gas right into George's face.)

(The gorilla roared out loud out of surprise and in apparent pain from the gas.)

George hid within the thick underbrush the next day; hidden from Yang Xiao Long as she was perplexed by his sudden change in behavior.

"George, is something bothering you?" Yang asked.

His panicked panting could be heard.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…you're scared," Yang gestured calmly and in a motherly way, "It's okay, George. I'm here. Your mother will not be mad at you."

George hesitantly stepped out from the bush.

(Yang: This morning, he's 10 feet, weighing 1,200 pounds.)

Yang was floored with shock and worry written on her face when she saw how much bigger George had become.

George was fearfully scared of the changes happening to him.

("What in Oum's name has happened to my son?!" Yang was worried sick at this point. Ren, Yang's former teammates and her younger sister: Blake, Weiss, and Ruby were also worried for George as well.)

(Yang, Ren, and Team RWB walked up to the 12-foot tall George, who was now contained in a sophisticated, high-tech cage.)

"Are you familiar with genetic editing?" Ren asked Yang as he seemed to know what was happening to the silverback gorilla.

(A gloved hand was seen grabbing something out of the lab freezer.)

(Yang was examining the canister that had been in the crater in the forest floor where George was sprayed with.)

Ren: Changes done to his DNA and physiology are going to be unpredictable. He'll likely react to them violently.

(George was pounding on the cage with abnormal ferocity with his fists and roaring angrily.)

(A Bullhead was flying over Sanus' wild forests.)

(A Brown Rabbit Faunus and a musclebound, heavily armored samurai were hunting for Beowolves in the forest when they stumbled upon the dissolving bodies of a Grimm Beowolf and an alpha Grimm Nevermore.)

(A middle-aged man with a dark mustache and stubbles on his chin and mouth wearing an Atlesian dark blue suit and gray tie laughed heartily, "Oh, you didn't know about the thirty-foot wolf?" That caused Yang and Ren's eyes to widen with anger and shock at the agent.)

The Rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina was seen running for her life with the samurai, Yatsuhashi Daichi, now dead when a giant wolf was hot on her tail. Growls and grunts could be heard from the wolf.

The wolf pounced and crashed through the forest canopy towards the Bullhead that had Coco Adel and Fox Allistair inside with the side door opened.

"COCO!" Velvet screamed with tears from her terror-stricken eyes.

Coco fired her handbag-turned-minigun at the wolf, but the shots didn't do anything to the beast. The wolf lunged with its jaws wide open and paws outstretched.

* * *

 **FROM THE CREATORS OF RWBY AND RVB & BASED ON MIDWAY'S POPULAR VIDEO GAME**

* * *

(A military airfield was shown with Eagle Atlesian jets, Bullheads, and Paladins)

(The same agent and a military commander led Team RWBY, and Ren into the command room.)

Agent: Hell of a day, huh?

(A row of military cars were seen driving through.)

"Science experiments falling out from the sky." The agent seemed too confident about the situation as evident by the high-tech handcuffs placed on Yang, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake and that they were surrounded by Atlas' human and robot soldiers. A huge aerial battle cruiser was behind the agent.

"Placing George in confinement on that battle ship will be your gravest mistake," Ren said grimly with a serious, stern expression on his face towards the Agent, who just shrugged it off.

"I think we will be alright," the agent said it offhandedly.

(George was briefly seen waking up from his sleep in another, smaller cage and his face darkened while he let out a low ominous growl.)

[Blackout]

(The gorilla, now much larger, burst the cage wide apart and he threw some of it towards the soldiers in the aerial battleship. Alarms went off, blaring chaotically as George went on a rampage killing men right, left, and center. The agent fired his gun. George threw one of the androids into the wall of the hall.)

(The battleship exploded and was torn in half by the explosion high up in the sky.)

* * *

 **ON JAN 28, 2018**

* * *

(Yang was looking into a swamp of sorts)

Yang: I cannot let George die. This is something I must do.

(The blonde was dragged off from a building and hoisted up into the air by a giant mutated White-Backed Vulture)

Ren: You can't do this alone.

(Ruby and other Huntsmen were grabbing their respective signature weapons.)

(Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Sun were walking towards a Bullhead parked on a landing.)

They were all seated with Sun Wukong and Yang Xiao Long taking over the cockpit with the former piloting the Bullhead.

"Time for takeoff, ladies and gents! So hold onto your butts!" Sun worked on the controls and got the Bullhead started, but instead of taking off, the Bullhead banged against the landing. Everyone was shaken up by the sudden bump that sent them flying off their seats briefly.

"Whoa!" Nora exclaimed.

Yang gave Sun a funny look. "When did you get your flying license?"

Sun chuckled nervously, "Um…does not yet count as an answer?"

That got others to groan and shudder at the prospects of flying with Sun at the wheel.

"Oum help us…," Blake could only facepalm at her boyfriend.

(The Bullhead flied toward Vale where there was chaos going on.)

* * *

 **BARBERA DUNKELMAN**

* * *

(Yang was in the middle of the flaming ruins looking on in fear and worry.)

(George was now a 140 foot tall, giant gorilla when he pushed a five story apartment down. The building was destroyed and Atlesian soldiers fired their guns onto George, which only angered him. George roared and beat his chest on his hind limbs.)

(A Bullhead was frantically trying to outmaneuver the giant White-Backed Vulture pursuing it in the skies above Vale's city.)

"You have to evacuate Vale." Yang spoke to the army commander with a steely look in her lilac eyes.

(A squadron of Atlesian Eagle fighters soared through the city.)

(Ren, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked up in awe at something.)

Yang: George didn't ask to be a monster. They're going to put down my son!

(George towered over a Paladin mech as he beat his chest.)

(Velvet fired off her copy of Blake's Gambol Shroud in the forest at the giant wolf.)

(George jumped onto a skyscraper with the giant wolf running through the streets of Vale.)

"That won't happen. Not if we have anything to say about it." Ruby said with resolve and reassurance towards a troubled Yang.

(Yang fired her Napalm-Fire Dust slugs of Ember Celica with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake joining the fray as they unleashed their ammo onto the cobalt-gray giant Grey Wolf that was pinning George with its paws and trying to bite him. The wolf howled in response to being shot in the shoulder.)

(George slid under a collapsed construction crane.)

(Ren saw another Bullhead crash into another building besides the one he and the others were riding in.)

(The Atlesian Army formed a defensive barricade and fired onto the trio of giant animals: George the Giant Gorilla, the monstrous wolf, and the terrifying huge vulture that were standing to one and another side by side. The wolf snarled angrily snapping it jaws. The overgrown vulture let out a hissing shriek with its sharp beak wide open and its huge black wings fanned out in a threatening display. And George slammed his fists onto the road prepping to charge at the soldiers and the Paladins.)

"GEOOORRRGE!" Yang exclaimed with her eyes red and golden hair blazing.

George tore off the wall of another apartment with his bare hands. The gorilla then charged on all fours and he shoulder-smashed into a taller mall complex destroying the place.

* * *

 **RWBY RAMPAGE**

* * *

An enormous white wake within Vale's rivers was seen by Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Sun from the Bullhead.

"There's something in the river." Ren pointed out.

"I was just thinking that the only thing that's missing the party is a Godzilla-sized crocodile," Yang said with the realization slowly sinking into her brain.

Then the said monster crocodile burst out of the river with its massive armored head, spiky neck and body, and tapering long, triangular jaws with lots of sharp conical teeth. The crocodile let out a guttural, demonic roar not unlike that of a dinosaur.

* * *

 **COMING SOON**


End file.
